


Love Advice

by RuneLyer



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover, M/M, OOC Kuroko, Supernatural - Freeform, Yaoi, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneLyer/pseuds/RuneLyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya has a lot of problems. <br/>1. He is the Angel of Love, and so he has to go to Earth to solve other people's love problems. I know, great, right?<br/>2. All the people he's been going to recently are so clueless and so dense, he's nearly punched them. (Against the Angel protocol.)<br/>3. He keeps meeting these damn people over and over again, especially in Karasuno high, or around that area.<br/>4. Up in heaven, there are some angels that won't leave him alone, as following;<br/>A psycho with control issues. (Akashi)<br/>A perv with anger issues. (Aomine)<br/>A zodiac fanatic with a finger fetish. (Midorima)<br/>A person so full of himself it shouldn't even be legal. (Kise)<br/>A Titan who's obsessed with Candy and doesn't get fat for some reason. (Murasakibara)<br/>And then there was just Kagami Taiga.<br/>To top it off, some angels that are in love with those five out of six pleads for love advice from Kuroko, the actual source of all they're problems.<br/>Oh, the irony. Did I mention that those same love problems nearly rip apart heaven and earth?<br/>And there's that tiny problem of Kuroko already in love with someone.<br/>As Kuroko loves to say, "Damn it all. I just work here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I would like to say to you guys that I don't usually use this site that often. If you like the story, then go ahead and comment, and I'll try to get a chapter or so done.   
> Please know that this is my first work on this site, so don't expect a ton.

There is a rustling in the background. 

A slight pause in the wind. 

The city freezes, and every frantic walker, every shopper or commuter or student or anybody, just stops. 

The trains stop their movement, and the trees no longer sway in the wind. 

Everything is silent. Everything is still. 

All except you and a particular young man in a quaint cafe, everyone else frozen around you. 

He sips his coffee and flips the page to the newspaper, seemingly the same as anyone else.   
But he's moving. And then, suddenly, he is talking.

"Hello."

You reply with another hello, and the man chuckles. 

"You seem like a good listener. Would you mind hearing out an old man'a tale?" 

He doesn't wait for you to answer, not even taking the newspaper away from his face. 

"That's great. You may want to get comfortable, it's a long tale to tell."

Your body naturally relaxes, and you don't even realize that you are are slowly obeying his commands, listening to his words and falling under his hypnotic spell. 

He hands you his coffee cup and gestures for you to drink it. 

You take it into your hands, and immediately sip it. 

Your vision goes black, but you still have the sensation of sitting down, the smell of the dark coffee right under your nose. 

And then the stranger speaks, and your vision fills with color and images. 

"Let's start.. From the beginning."

And so, the story begins.


	2. Damn you Angel of Love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOHOOO!!! NEXT CHAPTER!! YEAH YEAH YEAH!! 
> 
> Okay, enough celebrating. Here's the next chapter, and I hope you will like the interaction between our FAVORITE characters here. 
> 
> I loved portraying Kuroko like this, so fingers crossed!! :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and a little reminder for those of you who don't know when I update, it's probably going to be somewhere in the span between Thanksgiving and December 4th.

In a place, far, far, away, no, like REALLY far, far, away, high above the clouds, there was a place called Haven. 

Haven was a magical place, the ground soft and springy clouds, and all of the buildings tall, domineering, and usually made out of gold or silver. 

There were temples, restaurants, homes, strange meeting places using Greek architecture, and a lot of buildings that didn't really fit into one time- they were all over the place, in a giant jumbled mess. 

Houses that looked ancient, Egyptian palaces and Japanese gardens, futuristic astronomy towers, and a library that looked suspiciously like a replica of the Library of ancient Alexandria. 

But there was one thing that stood tall on a cloud a little above Haven's streets, that was a constant thing that you saw everyday, and that was The Workshop. 

Angels flew up to the Workshop everyday, and based on the parts of the Earth and human emotion they were responsible for, they did different things. 

The Angel of Paintings went out to Earth everyday to seek out people with potential to become an artist and help them recognize their dreams, while the Angel of Libraries stayed put in the library up in Haven, sorting and binding new books each day that came from Earth as new knowledge. 

Some went down to the Earth frequently, some people didn't, some hated the Earth but had to go anyway, and some went from time to time. 

Kuroko Tetsuya fell under none of these categories. 

Kuroko was the Angel of Love, and he hated his job. Now, this was different from hating Earth because of your job, since even the angels who hated Earth still liked their job, they just were whiny about the fact that they had go to Earth to do it. 

Kuroko hated EVERYTHING about his job. He was not a social person, and he also hated giving people love advice. He also had to go down to Earth quite frequently to fix love problems, and Kuroko did not know why he had to go and fix other people's problems when they should be fixing them their selves. 

But, nevertheless, Kuroko was an angel, and he had a duty to do his job. Unfortunately, that was in Angel protocol as well. 

He yawned quite profusely too, and people had started calling him the Yawning Angel because he could never get enough sleep. Love problems happened regardless of the time or place. 

Unfortunately, love also has absolutely no care for the person who has to fix all of the destruction it leaves in it's wake, either. 

Today, he was at the Workshop at 3 in the morning, trying to hold back yawns and fix his wild bed hair. Riko, the Angel of Management, chuckled at his failed attempts, and told him to wait a second so that they could get one of the portals open. 

He nodded and slumped into a chair in the waiting hall, eyes wandering the room tiredly. 

The Waiting Hall, with all of it's white tiled floors and beautifully polished marble waiting seats, (that were really uncomfortable) had none of it's usual splendor when it was so dark that you couldn't even see the huge, looming circular ceiling or the Greek pillars that decorated the corners of the room. 

A portal to the Waiting Hall hummed quietly in the corner, literally a giant circle outlined in gold. The only light from the room other than the portal was at the receptionist's desk, where Riko worked tirelessly day in and out. 

He felt kind of guilty for complaining even though Riko barely got an hour of sleep each day, mostly because of him and the Angel of Dreams who was sitting in another marble chair, silent and probably sleeping. 

Lucky idiot. He helped through a portal in his dreams, so he didn't even need to move an physical inch. 

Kuroko suddenly stopped feeling guilty. 

"Kuroko, your portal is ready!" Riko called out, and he sighed, getting up and walking over towards a new circle that painted itself on the floor in a blinding blue. 

Once the two lines connected, it glowed once, and then Kuroko knew that the portal was activated. 

He didn't even have the energy to thank Riko, and simply walked right into the portal. 

The familiar sensation of his senses shutting off was oddly comforting to Kuroko, who simply shut his eyes and went to sleep. 

The only sleep he could have these days was through portal travel, which was really pathetic, considering that portal travel usually took about 20 minutes. 

Nevertheless, Kuroko fell into a deep sleep. 

...

Kageyama Tobio was having a hard day. 

He had the bad luck of meeting Tsukishima at the entrance and was already throughly pissed off from first period. 

The fact that he had double periods back to back of Math and English didn't help.

Hinata sensed his uneasiness and tried to leave him alone, but that actually did more harm than good, as Kageyama needed his silly smiles and bright words, but was too proud to say it. 

The vending machine had also broken after he had put his money in, which just soured his already bad mood. 

And of all things, the captain had decided to have a break today, so Kageyama couldn't vent his frustration in volleyball. 

To top it all off with a lot of drizzly misery, Hinata had tried to cheer him up after school on their way home, and Kageyama had forcibly kissed him to shut him up. 

It was the worst thing he had ever done in his entire life, and he ran away when he realized that he had taken advantage of Hinata on purpose. 

It horrified him, and now he had buried his face into his pillow, overrun with guilt. 

The quiet hum of the heater in the background and the steady click clacking of his mother washing dishes soothed him slowly to sleep, eyelids heavy and finally closing. 

_Thud._

Never mind! A heavy weight fell on top of him, and Kageyama's eyes shot open in surprise, immediately throwing off the now seemingly light weight. 

The object that fell from the ceiling rolled, and hit the wall with a light thump. 

He checked himself for injuries or bruises that would prevent him from playing volleyball. There was none spotted, so Kageyama took that time to stare at the strange object on the other side of the room. 

It was a person... With white wings!? 

An angel? 

What the heck, was he getting delusional from his bad mood today? Kageyama stood up incredulously and reached out a tentative hand to touch the soft, white feathers. 

His fingertips brushed across them, and the fine sensation spread across his hands, a tingling feeling that Kageyama decided he didn't hate.

Whoa. Those are some silky feathers. 

The angel himself was also dainty and delicate, with boyish features and light blue hair. He had a small stature, but no halo and dressed like a normal human being, with jeans and a simple white t-shirt. 

He was still snoozing, dead asleep, and Kageyama saw rings of black underneath his eyes, obviously baggy and overworked. 

What kind of angel worked overtime? 

Not knowing what the hell to do with him, Kageyama stared at the angel for a while, just contemplating about what he should do with the angel that didn't look eternally beautiful but was just fragile and very pretty for a boy. He also looked exhausted. 

Kageyama had no idea what to do for several moments, and then a lightbulb flashed in his head. 

Being careful not to bend the angel's wings, Kageyama picked up his sleeping body without much trouble, and set him on the bed. The angel's wings naturally curved around him in a feathery cocoon, and the poor high schooler was left to stare stupidly at the angel and wait for him to wake up. 

...

Kuroko opened his eyes and stayed staring at the ceiling for several seconds. He hadn't gotten a full 2 hours of sleep in ages. 

It was silly how easily your perspective could change on the amount of sleep you got when it usually amounted to about 1 hour or less. 

Letting his wings unfurl, he got up to see that he was in a someone's small bed, in a room that looked relatively like a boy's. Most of the items scattered around the room were training weights or volleyballs. 

There were a couple sports magazines in the bookshelf too, along with a handful of trophies. Without getting up since he was being lazy, Kuroko pulled up the current mission for today by painting a white circle in thin air. 

It glowed briefly, and then white words, clear and straight to the point, appeared. 

_Mission: Concerning a boy named Kageyama Tobio._

Oh, great. Kuroko groaned. Boys were always harder to solve to than girls and were such dense idiots sometimes. 

_In a bad mood, he accidentally forced himself on his boyfriend to shut him up, and feels very guilty._

Even better! He had to deal with a tsundere-type! What amazingness! 

_Find a way to get Kageyama to apologize and to patch up the relationship between him and his boyfriend, a boy of the same age called Hinata Shouyou._

_Further details of each person's personality is enclosed for later observance._

Kuroko covered his eyes with a tired gesture, not in the mood to deal with lovesick teens. To top it all off, he had to deal with 2 boys, and even though he absolutely nothing against homosexuality, it caused more trouble and it had more problems that he had to solve. 

No, seriously, he had nothing against it. Girls were annoying anyway, even if they caught on a little bit more. 

"Gghgha..." A grunt/snoring noise came from his left, and Kuroko sharply moved his gaze over to a dozing teenager, watching over his bed. Damn it. 

To make things even more complicated, it seemed that in his carelessness, he had bumped into the very target that he had to fix on the way down. 

Since they had made contact right after coming out of the portal, the human could now see Kuroko, which made for the most unpleasant of circumstances. 

Frankly, he was kind of surprised he wasn't in a cage ready to be sold in the black market. 

Whispering soft words he had learned from the Angel of Dreams, who sometimes told him the odd spell or two that made things helpful along the job, he woke the boy up, and Kageyama Tobio, who was now fully awake, stared at the cotton candy blue eyes of the now also fully awake angel. 

They both looked at each other, for a moment, before Kuroko said straightly, "I'm apparently the Angel of Love, and I'm here to fix your damn love problem whether you like it or not. You're having troubles with your boyfriend, no?" 

"H-How.. the hell do you kno-!" Kageyama jumped up and almost started yelling profanities at the angel, who simply silenced them with another neat spell he had learned from the Angel of Dreams. 

He was going to have to thank him later. 

Kageyama panicked a little as he tried to speak, and nothing came out. Touching his neck and trying to scream, and then shout, but not a word came out of that little mouth. 

Kuroko dismissed the rather forcible way he was doing this, and came to his feet, floating a few inches off the ground. "Anyway, I would really like that you would just cooperate. I do things my way, and they work out. Got it? Great. Now, I'm just going to use my angel magic to make you act on what you want and what you think from tomorrow." 

To Kuroko, it didn't sound all that horrifying, but to Kageyama, the ultimate tsundere, it was the absolute worse torture he could ask for. 

"Basically, you'll stop being a tsundere. And you can watch what happens in your head, don't worry." Kuroko said in a business like tone, already drawing the pink circle of paint and then flicking it towards Kageyama. 

There was nothing he could do but watch as the circle faded into his body. 

Kuroko canceled the silencing spell, and ignored Kageyama as he started shouting things at him and pulled up his mission list. 

"Ah, damn it. I have about 5 more love problems I have to go fix already?" Kuroko clicked his tongue, and then said to Kageyama without waiting for him to stop shouting, 

"I'll be back tomorrow by the time you have to go to school. See you then. You'll thank me later!" 

And with that, the angel disappeared in a winding circle of blue paint, and Kageyama was left to explain to his mother why he was hollering at the air in front of him. 

"DAMN YOU ANGEL OF LOVE!"


	3. To hell with that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Here it is everybody! 
> 
> If anyone is actually reading this.. That is. 
> 
> On a happier note, Happy Late Thanksgiving! Share your own crazy day in the comments section if you'd like! 
> 
> Open the door and enjoy~! 
> 
> And for those of you who are wondering, I'm going to take a little longer break in between this update time and the next because I'm sick, and school is going to get mighty hectic. 
> 
> I'd say.. The next release date will be on December 15th. 
> 
> I may post earlier because I'm just impatient like that, but please note that the chapter will NOT be later than December 15th, Tuesday. 
> 
> Thanks, and enjoy!!

By the time Kuroko had finally made it back to Haven after a whole string of missions, he was about ready to turn the entire Workshop into a bed and just flop into it. 

Unfortunately, that was against Angel protocol.

The Workshop was now a flurry of activity at 3 in the afternoon, rows of angels sitting impatiently in the Lobby while Riko frantically opened portals and tended to different angels left and right. 

Some talked and stood since there were no open seats, leaning on the giant white marble pillars and making small talk. 

Kuroko looked around at the familiar sight, took one step, and proceeded to fall over. 

"Kuroko!" 

A voice that sounds oddly familiar, accompanied by strong arms that catch Kuroko before he falls to the ground, wake him of his sleepy stupor. 

"Kagami-kun?"

The red-haired angel looked down at Kuroko worriedly and hoisted him up against a pillar. 

Kuroko looked up at his anxious face fondly. Was Kagami actually worried about him-

"Kuroko, haven't I told you from before to drink more coffee? Your frail body can't take your overworking hours with such little coffee! DRINK MORE!" 

Ah, never mind. 

Kagami Taiga, aka the Angel of Coffee. He also believes that coffee is necessary for pretty much everything. Kuroko had also fallen in love with him. 

And yes, he's a guy. 

Kuroko's eyes looked hollow as dark brown liquid dribbled down his throat as Kagami tried to get him to swallow coffee out of a thermos that he always kept with him. 

"Oi, Tetsu!" 

Kuroko's ears perked up as he heard a comforting voice, that of Aomine Daiki. 

Aomine Daiki, to say in the least, was a lifesaver. And had impeccable timing. Kuroko couldn't even count how many times he had been saved from death by coffee from his dear, dear, friend. 

Was that a dear too many? Oh well. 

"Aomine-kun!" Pushing the cap back on the thermos, Kuroko greeted his friend with the biggest smile he could muster without actual effort since this was the happiest time he had ever seen Aomine in his entire life. 

Unbeknown to him, Aomine actually blushed bright red at Kuroko's face, who had, for the first time in a long time, smiled. Since Kuroko Tetsuya, though being the Angel of Love, was very emotionless and stoic, the rare times when he showed emotion made people fall to their deaths. 

In love, of course. What else did you think I was implying? 

And this was a true, known fact that Aomine Daiki, the angel of Basketball, was hopelessly in love with Kuroko Tetsuya, the Angel of Love. 

Of course, everyone around them, (aside from Kagami) knew this, and either pitied or laughed at the ironic crush on Kuroko.

There concludes and sums up pretty much all of the (one-sided) love between the two of them. (Kuroko had no hand in this narration.)

Kagami stood there, with his thermos in hand, looking sadly upon the two as Kuroko ignored him completely. 

Wow, Angels of Love are _harsh._

"Anyway, Tetsu, do you have some time to shoot some hoops later? I need to play with someone, and I've been itching for a good fight." Aomine said cheerfully, spinning a basketball on his forefinger. 

And a good chance for you to get to see how cool I am and fall in love with me.. Was not actually heard but obviously stuck to the end. 

"Sorry, Aomine-kun, but I doubt that I'll be able to do anything for a while. I'm the only Angel of Love currently on duty, so I don't get breaks. Ever." 

That last note was said with a notable sigh, and Kagami pounded him on the back squarely. 

"It'll be alright, Kuroko! You're awesome, I'm sure it'll turn out alright in the end!" Kagami grinned like an angel, (pun not intended) and both Kuroko and Aomine were temporarily blinded by it's pure confidence and innocence. (And simple stupidity.) 

Kuroko could tell that his cheeks were bright red. Damn it. Why had he fallen in love with a simpleton and an idiot? 

_Now before we continue in our travels with Kuroko Tetsuya, the angel of love, let me please remind you all that in Haven, usually, more than one angel had the same role._

_For some roles, there was only one necessary since it wasn't a huge job, and by the time another angel came with the talent to be in that role, the angel would be sent to the very top of the Workshop to be reborn back on Earth and erase their memories of Haven._

_Of course, for some roles, there was more than 20 angels working on the job, and for some, only a handful or a couple._

_But for the Angel of Love's role, unfortunately, both of the Angels of Love had been reborn around the same time that Kuroko had come in, so he not only did not have a companion but also had to do all of the work on his own._

_Okay, enough with the explanation. ONWARD!_

Aomine stared at Kuroko the entire time that Kagami and he started conversing and noted sadly that Kuroko looked very happy. 

That didn't mean he would give up, though! He was Aomine Daiki after all! 

"Hey, baka!" 

Kagami tapped Aomine's head lightly, clearly irritated by the said man's incredible concentration to the conversation. 

"Who are you calling, baka, BAKA?" 

"They say that you are what you say!" 

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!" 

"YOU DON'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" 

"NO, YOU DON'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" 

Aomine and Kagami squabbled back and forth, the tension crackling like lightning between them. Kuroko sighed and put a hand to his head. For the first time in forever, he wished that he a mission to go to. 

Meh.. Kuroko thought as he looked at his two best friends fight fondly. Maybe falling in love with an idiot wasn't that bad. 

"KUROKO, WHO DO YOU THINK IS BETTER?!" 

Maybe. 

...

Kageyama wanted to cuss. 

He wanted to swear and let loose every dirty word known to mankind and then swear some more. 

But he had to convince himself that he didn't want to do it, because at that moment, he had nearly called his mother something young kids probably shouldn't be thinking about. 

That damn angel of love from yesterday night had said something about casting a spell that made him act exactly the way he thought and wanted. Oh god, he really wasn't controlling himself of his own will! 

"Thank you, Mom, this bread is delicious every morning, thanks for making it all the time, I really appreciate it. Oh, and did I mention that I love you, Mom?" 

Words, horrifying and honeyed and almost annoyingly truthful spilled out of some aileen's mouth. 

Nope, that's not Kageyama Tobio. Who would say such corny, innocent words? 

His mother gaped at him wordlessly and nearly dropped her coffee. Then, Kageyama Tobio, king of all tsunderes and never ever ever says what he actually feels, kissed his mother's hand and bowed to her. 

"I will go to school now, thank you for the delightful meal!" and smiled at her like an angel! 

Needless to say, Mrs. Kageyama nearly died.

Kuroko, who was still half asleep in his angel home in Haven, had barely even noticed that he was technically supposed to be with Kageyama at the moment, was still pulling on his stereotypical sandals. 

The real Kageyama Tobio had a heart attack, but couldn't die because technically, he couldn't really control any of his actions. 

But of course, he really did hate the Angel of Love, and so his apparently completely truthful self said out loud in the middle of the street, 

"Thank you, Angel of Love for letting me express my true self!" 

TO HELL WITH THAT!


	4. Good point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY!! 
> 
> I said it would be out 3 days ago, but I didn't get it out! I had no idea it would take this long, and I'm sorry if it seems bad too...
> 
> I have no excuse... I'm really sorry.. 
> 
> And, a very early Merry Christmas for everyone! 
> 
> I promise that the next chapter will be on time or early. PINKIE PROMISE FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!! 
> 
> The next chapter will be due at January 10th, or if you're lucky, during the holidays. 
> 
> I'M REALLY SORRY ALL OVER AGAIN! *Does Sakurai impression*

Kuroko Tetsuya took the time to observe his ceiling while Kageyama was panicking over what the hell was happening and where was that stupid angel! 

It wasn't a very high ceiling, since Kuroko felt enclosed spaces felt better to sleep in, and was a crystal sky blue. 

The kind of sky blue that felt empty, empty but also full at the same time, like there should be something there but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. 

His palm looked very pale against the blue as he held it up and just stared upward, content in letting his body feel as heavy as a rock as long as it was supported by his comfortable bed. 

A cold draft blew into the room, and he was able to withstand it for a few minutes before grumbling under his breath and rolling out of bed. The white blanket under his feet was soft and fluffy, warm and nice to wake up to. 

He shut the open window, and with a sigh, turned towards his wardrobe. 

By the way, for those of you who would like to know, he's at the very top of a giant lighthouse that is Kuroko's home. 

Just saying. 

That wasn't a very important detail, now was it? Oh, whatever. You hurt my author's pride, happy now? Can we move on? 

Great. Good. 

When Kuroko arranged his hair in some kind of orderly fashion and then brushed his teeth, he checked his mission list for the day. 

In bright red letters, there was a mission at the top of the list that he was apparently late for. 

Kageyama Tobio requires your assistance in his pursuit for love. This is overdue, please hurry up. 

Awesome. Kuroko pulled on his favorite blue and black plaid shirt and after staring at the message rather fixedly and hoping it would disappear, (it didn't) he sighed, opened the door, and flew up towards the Workshop.

Meanwhile.. Back on Earth, Hinata. 

One morning, Hinata went to school, and for a second, thought he was going insane. 

Since that Kageyama Tobio was smiling like an angel and greeting people with such polite and kind words. Girls were falling head over heels, and most of the rest of the male population looked on it envy.

Anyone who was in the volleyball club rubbed their eyes, decided it was too early in the morning to be actually thinking of anything productive, and ignored whatever Kageyama was doing. 

"Why, yes, miss, you look wonderful today! I really love that necklace you're wearing.." 

"Misako-san? Can I call you Hikaru?" 

"Really? That's too bad, I wonder if I can meet you again." 

Kageyama smiled coolly, an angel in everyone's eyes. Hinata was just trying to process what the hell was going on in front of him. He shut his eyes, and then opened them. 

Deranged Kageyama still stood there, smiling. 

He blinked fiercely. 

Kageyama was still there. 

When Hinata was about ready to go get a bucket of ice water, Kageyama noticed that he was there, and promptly said goodbye to all the girls and made them faint, and then went over to Hinata, took him by the wrist, and dragged him to who-knows-where. 

Kuroko was nearly dying in laughter. Taking a minute to compose himself, he breathed deeply, wiping away the excess tears. 

Oh.. Laughing at a suffering human being was against Angel protocol, wasn't it? Oh well. Though he did need to do something before things went wrong. 

He quietly followed the two of them and stifled a chuckle at the real Kageyama's glaring face, in spirit form and watching everything spitefully and muttering under his breath about a stupid angel. 

"Hey, Kageyama-kun. How's life going?" 

"How's life going. HOW'S LIFE GOING!? YOU KNOW HOW LIFE IS GOING!" He shouted, turning around and glaring at him like a demon. 

Kuroko tried to laugh it off lightly, and when it failed, replied, "Would it please you to know that the guy moving around your body down there is actually just your desires and not your true self? What you want to do for real and who you want to be instead of who you really are?" 

"THAT'S NOT MUCH BETTER!" 

"Well, calm down a little. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?" 

Kageyama opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, finding himself speechless. 

Satisfied with his reaction, Kuroko gestured for him to observe the situation before him. 

The Other Kageyama had pulled Hinata towards the back of the school near the supply rooms, and had promptly let him go for a second to let Hinata catch his breath. 

"Kageyama? What the hell are you doing? What's up with you thi- Mmph!" 

Kageyama shut Hinata up with a shockingly passionate kiss, trapping Hinata by pinning his wrists with one hand up against the wall and forcing dominance by turning the kiss into a French one and darted his tongue into Hinata's mouth. 

He moaned, completely swept away by the sudden and heated kiss, and could do nothing but close his eyes and melt into Kageyama's tall form. 

He broke away silently, and watched as Hinata caught his breath and panted, cute with blushing red cheeks and saliva dripping down his swollen lips. 

The (Real) Kageyama was livid. "ANGEL! DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS!!" 

"Why should I? It looks like things are going fine." Kuroko yawned back, obviously not in the mood to deal with anything right now. The Real Kageyama wanted to keep shouting profanities at the angel, but figured it wouldn't help anyway, and silently continued watching, albight with a temper barely kept in check. 

(Fake) Kageyama murmured in Hinata's ear seductively, "You're mine." Hinata's already tomato red face turned an even brighter red. 

There were a couple shouts off in the distance before (Fake) Kageyama could do anything else, and he huffed a little before whispering, "We'll continue this later." 

Hinata was left to sink to his knees as Kageyama sauntered off politely, bringing Kuroko and (Real) Kageyama with him. 

"That bastard.." Kageyama ground his teeth together in frustration in anger at what his other self had done to Hinata. "He's MINE! Not even my alter ego can kiss him like that, damn it!" 

His sight wavered, and for a second, he was seeing out of his own body before he went right back to spiritual form and (Fake) Kageyama continued on like it was nothing. 

"What was that..?" He asked to himself quizzically, and Kuroko found himself answering. "Once you understand and admit your true feeligns and quit denying them, you can go back to your original self." 

"Wait a sec, I thought that you said it only lasted for a day!" 

Kuroko stuck out his tongue at the fuming raven head. "Hmm, did I say that?" 

"YOU DAMN FREAKING ANGEL!!" 

"Careful, you might want to be watching what's going on down there." Kuroko replied, motioning down at the ground. 

"Huh?" Kuroko looked down to see that the (Fake) Kageyama was literally already getting up from his seat from his last class. "What the heck?"

"Time travels differently for spirits when you're not paying attention. That's how spirits don't go mad nearly every five seconds since time passes so quickly." 

Kuroko explained patiently, sipping on a vanilla milkshake that had appeared out of no where. 

As the both watched the (Fake) Kageyama get up and get his backpack and stuff his books into it, (real) Kageyama started to think that he wasn't going to do anything weird. 

Maybe that last thing was just a once a lifetime thing? 

"Oh, look, he grabbed Hinata and they look like they're heading home together. Didn't you say something like your mom and dad are both out tonight because they're going to your aunt's house to look after your baby cousin or something?" 

"NEVER MIND. And how do you remember that and not me?" 

"Strangely random selective memory?" He suggested, and to Kageyama's absolute alarm, Fake Kageyama was already getting away! 

"Hey! ANGEL! WHATEVER THE HELL YOUR NAME WAS! WE HAVE TO GO AFTER THEM!" 

"Do it yourself.."

"I DON'T DAMN KNOW HOW, THAT'S WHAT I'M ASKING YOU!" 

"You owe me." 

"Since you already literally ripped my spirit away from my body, made my alter ego kiss my boyfriend, made me meet you, and had the bad fortune of you being the Love Angel of all things, I think that I've already paid it back three times over."

"Good point."


	5. I'm glad he finally said what he felt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA!  
> I'm early this time, and I'm really happy about it. If this chapter sucks, I'm sorry. I'm not that good at writing intimate scenes to be absolutely honest.  
> I do hope you'll enjoy it, though!  
> The next update will be around.. Um.. probably February, actually. Midterms are kind of weighing down on me right now, so, it's probably going to be the second week of February.   
> Thanks,  
> Rune

Hinata Shouyou was very confused.

Kageyama had been acting really weird all day, and even though he hadn't minded the kiss from before, especially since Kageyama had ran away from the last kiss yesterday. 

But even though Hinata was kind of happy that Kageyama was being so possessive over him, and the unusual intimacy was a nice change, he had never expected something like this to happen. 

"Um.. Kageyama?" 

"Hmm?" (Fake) Kageyama looked up. 

"Why are we.. here?" Hinata asked shyly, and he had a good reason to too, since they were both sitting on a luxurious giant bed in a love hotel. 

It was complete with the beautiful silk blankets and soft white pillows, the wonderful feel of the fluffiest carpet beneath your toes, and the expensive looking furniture with gold hints all around. 

Nonetheless, it was a love hotel. 

It had been a whirlwind of scenery from the way Kageyama had ran them both here, and somehow, they had ended up in a suite in a love hotel with the receptionist squealing about something like "YAOI! AND KAGEHINA!"

That all became suddenly irrelevant as the (Fake) Kageyama got that little bit closer that made Hinata gulp nervously and inch backward as best as he could.

"Well, why do you think we're here, Shouyou?" The use of his first name in such a deep, husky, and lustful tone made Hinata blush bright red, opening his mouth to say something and failing to close it. 

To the (Fake) Kageyama, the expression looked innocent and cute, and even the Real Kageyama thought the same; though he would never admit it. 

The last string of restraint that was hanging by a very thin thread snapped when Hinata mumbled quietly with that blush, "Um.. S-Sex?"

Saying such a dirty word with a mouth that knew no evils was so cute that it made (Fake) Kageyama nearly die from the overload of cuteness. 

Combined with his downward gaze, clumsy posture, and obviously nervous hands tightening around the sheets, Kageyama lost it. 

So did (Real) Kageyama. Aw, did you forget about him? Well, considering a lot of things, the (Fake) one seems a whole lot better for fan service. Sorry, but I'm not that evil. 

"ANGEL! DO SOMETHING!" 

Kuroko lazily fluttered his eyelids, and just looked at (Real) Kageyama pointedly. "Remember? I told you that you have to do something. I can't do a damn thing." The lazy blue-haired angel yawned, and the ravenette fumed in fury. 

His boyfriend was going to get raped by his alternate self, he had been stuck in spirit form all day, and worst of all, the only thing he had been able to talk to was a stupid lazy angel that didn't understand anything! 

Kageyama had had enough of everything and he still didn't know how to solve the problem. He looked down helplessly as (Fake) Kageyama quickly pounced forward and trapped Hinata in his arms, pushing him down and then roughly kissing him. 

Think, damn it! Think! (Real) Kageyama thought as he wracked his brains for what the angel had said before. Was it something about admitting? Something about truth, um.. He had to say something.. 

As (Fake) Kageyama's hands started to creep underneath Hinata's shirt, and (Real) Kageyama saw Hinata looking downright terrified but holding it in for his sake, he finally figured it out.

"HINATA IS MINE, DUMB ASS, AND NO ONE CAN TAKE HIM! I LOVE HIM AND I WILL NEVER EVER LET HIM GO!" 

The loud speech startled Kuroko as he looked on at the tsundere in amazement as he finally returned to his body. 

Kuroko smiled faintly, a genuine one that seemed happy for the blue-eyed setter. 

"I'm glad he finally said what he felt."


	6. The Last Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's the next chapter! I'm already working on the 7th chapter, but I do believe that it won't be done until 3rd week of March simply because I've been hitting a lot of writing blocks in this story. 
> 
> It could be earlier because of Feb. break, but I also have my birthday in a week, so no promises! Happy birthday me who doesn't have any friends to congratulate her... :(

Once Kageyama returned to his body, he realized something that he probably should have considered before he tried to return to his own body. Which was, of course, the fact that he was in the same position that his other self had been in. 

Now that he was actually here, he felt Hinata's smooth skin under his hands, and the smaller boy's heat, and his features were so much closer and cuter with such a bright blush on his cheeks. 

It was awfully tempting to just continue under the same guise, but then he remembered why he had been so upset about what he had done in the first place, and withdrew. 

Hinata looked at him confusedly, and a little hurt, while getting back up again and facing him. 

"W-What is it? Is my body too small or something? Am I not worthy? Kageyama I-"

"Hinata." 

That one word made him feel very reassured, and Hinata momentarily stopped talking. Kageyama was looking at him with such a fond and loving expression that it made him feel such warmth in his heart, that all worries and doubts immediately flew away. 

Kageyama kissed his forehead softly, and started to speak. "Shou, if you don't want to do it, then don't force yourself, okay? Just tell me exactly what you want and we can work it out." 

Hinata looked at him with wide-eyes, and felt tears form around his eyes. Kageyama panicked as Hinata started crying suddenly, and fussed, saying, "Did I say s-something wrong? Are you still in s-shock? Should I go get some water? Oh, and for heavens sake, please stop crying, I don't know what to do when you cry.." 

"No, it's not like that." Hinata brushed away his tears, and smiled up at Kageyama with obvious joy. "It's just the first time you've called me Shou.. And I just got really happy." 

So that's where the self restraint went. I was wondering what was making Kageyama snap so often. Hinata, stop being so cute, you're going to break your boyfriend.

Kageyama blushed bright red, realizing the weight of his own words. "Um- So, uh.. W-Well.." 

Kuroko, who couldn't take anymore of the strange silence, leaned forward to tap Kageyama on the head, and somehow ended up falling into Hinata's lap. 

Contrary to popular belief, angels can not fly as well as they can in Haven than they can on Earth. 

And also to contrary belief, main characters do not have these close shaves where the dreaded thing almost happens but it really doesn't. It does happen. 

And so Hinata Shouyou ended up having a giant informative meeting with an angel and his boyfriend in a love hotel. Strange, to say in the least. 

He was told why Kageyama had been so strange this morning, why Kageyama had suddenly turned normal, and why the angel was here as well. 

It would have been too much information for anyone else in the world to process. But Hinata was imaginative, so he accepted the news rather easily. A lot easier than probably should have been possible, but hey, details. 

Anyway, by the end of the entire conversation, Kuroko was getting ready to leave, sensing that his Love Angel duties had been fulfilled. (Actually, he just wanted to go home and sleep, preferably with his giant stuffed teddybear.) 

But surprisingly, Hinata Shouyou stopped him.

"Um.. If you're a Love Angel, you help people who need help in love, right?" 

"Yes, Captain Obvious. What of it?" Kuroko replied sharply back, not in the mood to be any kind of gentle. Kageyama, on the other hand, glared at him anyway. Hinata, completely undaunted, continued with his statement. 

"So if I said some of my friends had a love problem, could you fix it?" 

Kuroko held up his hands exasperatedly, trying to process what Hinata was asking him. "It's not a matter of could, Hinata-san, but of would. I wouldn't do it, but that doesn't mean I couldn't do it." 

"So you'll do it?" 

Hinata looked up at him with expectant shiny eyes, his orange hair messily ruffled and his pose innocent, almost like a dog begging for a treat. Though honestly, it was really Kageyama with the scary expression on his face that convinced him to concede. 

Kuroko slapped himself. "Ugh, fine." 

Hinata celebrated by jumping up and down on the bed, and Kageyama looking at him fondly. Kuroko was almost of the jealous the bonds and affection the two of them shared for each other. 

"Oh, and don't mind me, Kageyama. Since you still have the decency to look at Hinata-san with bedroom eyes, I assume that you also have the shamelessness to have sex with him right in front of the Love Angel's eyes. But I won't disturb you, in fact, I'll get back to you next week about your friend." 

And with that, Kuroko quickly painted a blue circle at his feet and teleported back to Haven, Kageyama blushing bright red, and Hinata in a daze, staring up at the ceiling at Kuroko's words. 

Kuroko Tetsuya, angel of love, always loved having the last word.


	7. Drama, Drama, Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a little bad for being a day late, but I forgot that this week wasn't the third week and was the fourth week. Sue me.
> 
> The next chapter will come in last week of April! April Vacation will (hopefully) make the chapter long. 
> 
> Pop in a comment. It'll make my day.

Kuroko Tetsuya, angel of love, also hated coffee at the moment. 

He was hanging out at the local coffee shop in Haven after finally getting off of work for the moment, and he was so exhausted that he had forgotten that Kagami owned it. 

Now that same person was shoving different coffee cups at him, telling him to try them all to get a little color back in his face. He was not very subtle at all, and Kuroko felt more drained from when he had actually gotten here to now. 

Not wanting to hurt the feelings of the red-head, especially the way he was looking at Kuroko with such puppy dog eyes, the angel of love took a sip of the vanilla cappuccino. 

It actually.. Didn't taste that bad at all. "It's good, isn't it? I noticed that you love the vanilla milkshakes near the Scholar area, so I thought that you might like it!" 

Kagami smiled back at him like an angel, causing him to take out the sunglasses that he always had on him when he was with Kagami, and momentarily be blinded. 

Putting the sunglasses away, Kuroko wondered why Kagami could stay so happy and sunshiney all the time. It was effort just to smile at times. 

Or maybe it really was the lack of caffeine. No, no, Kuroko, he scolded himself sternly. You can't get pulled into that person's way of thinking. 

"Anyway, Kuroko, did you hear that one of the Archangels is coming down today for a meeting? A lot of the female angels are screaming and squealing and such. The fan club was in here this morning and I heard about it." 

Kuroko stopped breathing for a moment, and put down his cup, blue eyes widened in horror. "Did they say exactly which Archangel would be coming?"

Kagami thought back to it, and then answered, "Yeah, I think it was the Archangel of Fire." 

Kuroko's eyes turned glassy, his skin which had always been pale turning sheet white. He hid his shaking hands under the table. "Is that so...? Too bad I won't be able to see him since I'm going to be out doing more missions.." 

"Yeah, that's too bad. I'll give you the full story once you get back!" Kagami, still oblivious as always, smiled and ruffled his blue hair. The warmth made Kuroko feel a bit better as he checked his mission list. 

"Oh, I have to go back to Earth soon. See you, Kagami-kun."

"Yeah, see ya Kuroko." In a strange act of boldness, Kuroko went up on his tiptoes and kissed the red-head's cheek. Not bothering to see his reaction, Kuroko quickly left the shop and out the door, spreading his wings out to fly up to Haven. 

For once, he was glad that the Angel of Love had reason to be all over the place. Why had Akashi-kun chosen to come down here? Kuroko had thought that he would never see the heterochromatic angel again. 

The universe just has to be against me. 

...

Yes, Kuroko, the universe is against you in a lot of ways- but first, let's get to the two people that are suffering a little more here: Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Haijime. 

Some background before we get into it:

Oikawa is very in love with Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi knows it. Plus, they are already an established couple and are seen making out under stairwells and in broom closets and such. Sweet, right? Nope. 

Iwaizumi is so used to life with Oikawa and just giving him what he wants or putting his foot down when no means no, that he doesn't really know how to actually initiate anything by himself. Sure, he's the dominating role in a lot of different cases, but that's just because his body wants too. (All Oikawa narration by the way.)

So, Oikawa is incredibly worried that Iwaizumi is falling out of love with him, and doesn't know what to do to make him stay in love with him. In recent scenarios, Iwaizumi even dared to pick up a phone call when they were about to have sex! Preposterous! Seriously! And so, Oikawa Touru, the idiot in love, thinks that 'Iwa-chan' is going to break up with him. 

Please be reminded that everyone becomes an idiot when they are in love, and Oikawa more so because he has an overreactive imagination. In all honesty, most of this is probably just Iwaizumi being Iwaizumi. Thank you for your consideration. 

Hinata whispered the last phrase robotically into the power-blue haired angel, and he nodded exasperatedly. This had to be worse than Hinata and Kageyama, jeez. And why was he letting so many different people actually touch him and see him? Wasn't there some rule that said you could't unless it was an accident and couldn't be helped or something? 

Oh well, he thought languidly, sipping on his vanilla milkshake while tuning out the obnoxious whines of the handsome human in front of him. It's not like the Angels of Observation(Yes, that is a thing) actually observed anything other than the Victoria Secret's runway show. If worse comes to worse, he could just make up an excuse. Security around this kind of things was pretty lax, unless you said to the whole world that angels existed. 

But there was always the Angel of Memory Erase for that. Lucky bastard.. He almost never got called on for a job because all he did was erase the memories of humans who knew too much about Haven. Which was almost never, because angels were careful not to be touched by the humans so that they wouldn't be seen. To be frank, Kuroko didn't really give a damn either way. 

He got a free milkshake too, which paid the price of solving this problem anyway. Most likely, this mission was probably already in his list.. Yup, there it is. Kuroko pressed the "Mission: Solve the dispute between Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru." button, and out came a popup of the two boys faces, and the problem. 

The general synopsis was pretty much identical to what Oikawa was saying minus all the drama, and there was also a section on what Iwaizumi felt on his side of the spectrum. Kuroko read it curiously, and nearly laughed out loud. So THAT'S what the problem was! He sneaked a peek at Oikawa, who was now bawling as quietly as he could not to draw attention, (How you do that, I don't know) and the other duo who were doing they're best to console him. 

He could just tell Oikawa what was written here, but he was fairly certain that it was written in the Angel Handbook on the very last page in written letters very quickly jotted down that he wasn't allowed to do that. Kuroko smirked. He was so evil and rebellious for an angel sometimes. 

"Well, then, Hinata-kun, I'll go check out how Iwaizumi-san is doing, and send him a letter in his mail box that Oikawa wants to meet him at the love hotel where I met you guys at 7 in the evening tonight, okay? See you."

Not even bothering to hear their replies, Kuroko disappeared in a whoosh of feathers. 

"BUT I'M NOT READY! IN A LOT OF DIFFERENT WAYS! WHAT DO I DO!?"

There was a faint wisp of the petite angel's voice that replied, "I thought you humans were creative and brave. Apparently, most of them are dull-witted, stupid, and dramatic."

"No, that's just Oikawa."

"That's what I thought."


	8. Masochist

At 7 in the evening...

Oikawa is literally hyperventilating. He's breathing hard, his perfect business smile is cracking, and for some reason, his hands are incredibly sweaty. It's not the love hotel, he has no sense of shame like that, but at the thought of seeing Iwaizumi after complaining about everything to that angel and not really knowing what the hell he was supposed to actually do made his flawless skin break into sweat.

Would he just confess his worries and get rid of all the miscommunication between them? No, that would be too embarrassing and would solve the problem too quickly...

(I assure you that in Oikawa's head, this sounded a lot less plain stupid than it does to everyone else reading this and banging their heads against the wall. Promise.)

Or maybe he would just seduce Iwaizumi into just having sex.... And then he wouldn't actually have to face his fears and everything would be automatically solved by just forgetting about it!

(Never mind. Never mind EVERYTHING.)

"Hey, Shittykawa."

The familiar rough and brisk tone of his lover's voice made Oikawa shiver, but he remembered what he was doing, and decided that the best course of action was to act like nothing was wrong. Painting a smile on his face like he usually did, he faced Iwaizumi with a cheerful grin.

It faltered immediately at Iwaizumi's look of genuine concern and worry, something he didn't see very often, the spiker's eyebrows knit together and features crumpling into an anxious expression. Oh my. What had he done wrong?

"You know, Oikawa, you didn't have to bring me to a love hotel. Are you alright? You could have just called me over if you had any worries. This kind of place isn't exactly discreet."

The setter's eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets. The male actually thought that Oikawa had brought him here to have a conversation on his personal issues!? How dense could you get?! He was mentally crying at the obliviousness of the lover who was unconsciously torturing the poor brunette.

That's it. He'd had it.

Setting his beautiful rosy lips into a thin line- (NARRATION BY OIKAWA. I REPEAT, NARRATION BY OIKAWA.) and narrowing his caramel brown eyes into a look of set determination, Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi's wrist and then started walking briskly to the elevator, ignoring the black-haired volleyball player's protests.

"Oi, shit face! Where the hell are you dragging me to!?" Iwaizumi yelled once they had made it inside the elevator.

Oikawa didn't answer. It was difficult for him to repress the urge to talk since it was a basic bodily function, almost like going without breathing, but he held it. He would do it. For the plan! For seducing his dumb, dense, brainless man of a lover!

Iwaizumi, throughly confused, yanked his wrist out of Oikawa's grip rather easily and just stared at the brunette, wondering where on earth they were going. A slight blush dusted his cheeks as he realized the only place they could be going- a bedroom. However, he still clung to the idea that Oikawa just needed his help. Iwaizumi really didn't want to reveal his true nature anytime soon, and the close contact with Oikawa, especially in a love hotel, seriously wasn't helping.

The elevator dinged as they got off on the fourth floor. Not even bothering to check to see if Iwaizumi was following him, Oikawa fast-walked down the hallway, Iwaizumi having no choice but to run after him and give chase until they finally stopped in a room on the very end of the hallway.

Slamming the door open, Oikawa barged in, threw his school bag on the bed, and then promptly went into the bathroom. Iwaizumi was so shocked by the quickness and silence of the otherwise chatty and seductive boy, that he robotically closed the door and went in, his mouth gaping open like a fish.

Oikawa stripped off his clothes and turned on the shower, slipping in and reveling in the delicious heat of the water. He'd forget his worries for a couple minutes, and then face the music.

Iwaizumi, poor man, had no idea what the hell was happening, and after a couple minutes passed and the sound of water running shut off, he gulped loudly. A normally beautiful Oikawa was bad, but a dripping wet right out of the shower Oikawa was... Downright torturous.

He could feel his junior standing up and shouting at him to hurry up and go pluck the ripe apple off the tree. But he knew, he just knew that if he completely let go with his times with Oikawa, that his true personality would begin to show, and he couldn't allow that to happen. He couldn't do anything to Oikawa that he wouldn't like, because that's how much he loved him.

Kuroko, of course, had been laughing at something totally different that I was purposefully omitting from the entire dialogue. Yeah, I just did that. Mmhm. I'm the author. My book. My rules. Sass.

Cough, moving on...

Oikawa put his clothes on as slowly as he could as if his life depended on it- (not his life, his innocence and ignorance, but he didn't know that yet) and reluctantly dragged the towel on his shoulders, making his way towards the exit with achingly slow steps when it suddenly slammed open.

"Iwa-cha- Mmmn!"

Iwaizumi had gotten pretty fed up with the obvious slow pace of the setter, and had promptly thrown the door open and captured his lover in an unsettlingly rough kiss. Oikawa felt like he was literally being eaten with the way the taller man bit his lips harshly and dominated his mouth, allowing no time for oxygen or thought as Oikawa's rational thought flew away with swan wings.

They took a hike on a rocket away from Earth once Iwaizumi started to get his hands under his shirt. He whined a little at the warm sensation, and Iwaizumi jumped away like he'd been slapped.

Iwaizumi immediately realized what he had done once he saw the panting and red-faced brunette, and blushed scarlet, turning around and away from the tantalizing instinct to ravage Oikawa where he stood.

"I-Iwa-.. chan?"

He sounded so shocked, and Iwaizumi could only guess the amount of hatred and bad language about to be head his way. He had been so rough, so dominating, so- so- _animalistic_ that Oikawa would never forgive him. He had tried _so_ hard not to be sadistic in front of Oikawa, not to try to show his true identity once all logic escaped his mind, but apparently the cat was out of the bag.

It had been such a wonderful time with Oikawa too, and the spiker knew that even if he got dumped here and there, he would only love his infuriating childhood friend for the rest of his life. A depressing thought, but a realistic one nonetheless.

Unspeaking, Oikawa's face suddenly grew numb and emotionless, grabbing Iwaizumi's wrist again and then charging out of the bathroom. Again, the black-haired ace was increasingly confused, wondering why the brunette hadn't killed him yet.

Pushing him back on to the bed, Oikawa rummaged around in one of the drawers and pulled out a couple of somethings that made Iwaizumi hard, and his throat dried up as Oikawa approached him with the handcuffs and whip.

"Iwaizumi."

That tone really wasn't helping, Iwaizumi thought as Oikawa neared even closer, and held out the handcuffs and the whip towards him. The ace inched away, obviously fearing the sudden rise of his sadistic side.

"I want to be fucked."

_"What?"_

Iwaizumi replied, snapping his head around so fast that he felt as if he nearly broke his neck, and stared into the obvious hardness in the brunette's pants, his hard breathing, flushed cheeks, and beautiful, perfect lips... Everything about him screamed at him to make this man fall to his knees and only belong to Iwaizumi, and him alone.

"I want to be fucked by the real you, the damn sadist that apparently you saw fit to "protect" me from, but I don't need to be damn protected, Iwa-chan, I'm not a porcelain doll."

Only half of his words were actually registering, the person being spoken to still distracted by the shortening distance between them.

"I want you to tie me up and hit me, I want you to take me roughly, and I fucking want you to make me beg and plead for your cock."

All of this dirty talk from the normally polite Oikawa was getting to him in all the wrong ways. Said boy leaned even closer, breath brushing Iwaizumi's ears as he whispered, "I want you to fuck me so badly I can't even stand tomorrow. Make me yours, _**Hajime.**_ "

The use of his first name finally made Iwaizumi snap as the spiker quickly switched their positions and slammed the setter on the bed, finally letting his sadist side take over. Clicking the handcuffs on and licking the whip with his tongue at the possibilities, oh, the possibilities, and a feral smirk stretched across his face, making Oikawa whimper, a little fear but also desire reflected in his caramel eyes.

Tracing the black whip across Oikawa's now bare chest, Iwaizumi looked down coldly at his lover, speaking the last comprehensible words to the now slightly more than scared and aroused brunette.

"Oh, don't worry my pet... I will torture you and make you beg in every way possible, and I won't even care if you regret your choice.."

The last words were hissed, like a viper coiling on it's prey, and suddenly Oikawa was regretting his decision.. Good thing he was a masochist.

....

What? You hadn't guessed yet? 


	9. An Evil Deed A Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE! 
> 
> I know, I know, I'm a terrible author, I should have said something, I forgot to put when I would update the next chapter, and if I had a deadline, this probably would have been out faster.... Sorry. 
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments, guys, it was really due to those that I remembered that I was supposed to be putting a chapter out sooner or later. 
> 
> Quick Recap: Kuroko has solved both Kageyama+Hinata duo's problems and the Iwaizumi+Oikawa's problems, and is the Angel of Love with a crush on Kagami Taiga, the Angel of Coffee, and a history with the Archangel of Fire, Akashi Seijuro. Oh, and uh.. Aomine, the Basketball Angel is infatuated with him, but that's not important. 
> 
> The next chapter will be updated somewhere in the last week of September to the beginning of October.. I'd like to have it be done sooner, but I have a bad feeling that when school starts I'll be totally overwhelmed... Hope you enjoy!

If Kuroko was a nice person, he'd have apologized to Hinata, who was staring at him like he couldn't really believe that Kuroko hadn't told Oikawa that Iwaizumi was a sadist or hadn't told any one of them that Oikawa was a masochist, which fixed the problem instantly. 

Now, Oikawa was raving about the most amazing S and M play he had ever had in his life, and a lot of people were giving them strange looks, Kageyama not caring enough to have the modesty to actually have a reaction, and Hinata blushing so hard it looked like his skin was going to be permanently tomato red. 

Kuroko, of course, was not a nice person, so he promptly ignored the orange-haired shortie and continued sipping his second milkshake. He was getting addicted to these. The human world wasn't that bad after all. 

Right about when Oikawa was getting to the part about using the whip a way it probably shouldn't be used, the cafe doors burst open to reveal a steaming boy that was even tinier than Hinata, but with blonde dye and looked bolder and much, much, more angry. 

He yelled loudly in frustration, calmed down once he saw everyone looking at him, and then quickly turned to a chatty, smiley version once he spotted Kageyama and co. 

Kuroko had had half a mind to wonder where the more normal human beings hung out. He'd like to have met them before this lot, just to make sure his sanity was intact and that these crazy people didn't actually go around like this all the time.

"Nishinoya-senpai!" Hinata and Kageyama said in unison, both slightly surprised.

"Hey~! Kageyama, Hinata!" He replied cheerfully, and then got this weird gleam in his eye as he started stretching his legs in a strange pose that suggested he was going to come- Catapulting towards them, damn! 

Kuroko did his best to dodge the human bullet, but to no avail as the boy rolled out into a stance and yelled, "ROLLING THUNDER!" and fell perfectly into his lap. Kuroko sent a quick chain of swears towards whoever the hell made this diner so small. 

"Hmm?" Nishinoya looked over to see Kuroko staring at him blankly, milkshake still in hand and sipping at it, obvious stains of white on the back of Nishinoya's shirt that miraculously did not even touch Kuroko, and the small boy started and leapt up. 

"AAAH!? Who are you!?" 

"I'm just the angel you sat on without actually looking where you were going and oh, yeah, did I mention you're an idiot for not noticing me in the first place?" And yes, he did say that aloud. However, Kuroko somehow failed to mention the part that he was invisible. How convenient. 

Bristling, Nishinoya gave him a full on "I'm-Defending-Kiyoko-right-now" glare, only to have Hinata drag him off towards the bathroom to explain the entire situation to him. 

Kuroko figured it was a good time to take his leave. Again, awfully convenient. 

Spreading his wings- er, no, not spreading his wings, he drew a portal on the diner floor and disappeared in a flash. For some odd reason, this triggered trauma from Kageyama, who started muttering under his breath about stupid angels and alter egos. Oikawa was  _still_ chanting about his love life with Iwaizumi, and when Hinata came back from the bathroom with a confused Nishinoya, he swore that they looked like they were summoning a demon. 

.... 

Kuroko distinctly wondered if the Luck Angel was doing her job- and then remembered that because the Luck Angel was Momoi, she probably just gave a ton of luck to couples and left out the rest of the world that actually  _needed_ it. He also wondered if that luck could affect angels. Even if it did, Momoi would probably ask for something unreasonable in return, like a kiss or a hug or him dressing up in a teddy bear costume. 

The memories of the last one still haunted him. 

But regardless, he would rather be a giant teddy bear, being suffocated by Momoi and getting lots of pictures taken plus an added addition of Aomine snickering at him than be in the same room as the Archangel of Fire. 

The first most annoying thing about Akashi Seijuro was that he was ultimately very domineering. It was his way, or the quick way down to hell. The second most annoying thing, however, was that he was generally very intelligent, and so, even if only his way was the  _right_ way, it generally ended up being that it was the best thing anyone could have come up with  _anyway,_ and so no one could go against him as a result.

This was the logical way of looking at Akashi Seijuro- Get out of his way, obey him when he asks, (demands) and try not to be in the nearest vicinity if he brandishes his scissors. Those were  _scary._

Most of the time, Kuroko wasn't very logical when it came to people- then he became the Love Angel and  _met_ Akashi Seijuro. His sharp and practical mind became his weapon, and his heart turned to ice. It was only when Kagami was around that Kuroko would let himself be ruled by his heart and not his head. 

Enough with the depressing thoughts. Why was he even remembering this again? Ah, right. 

Once Kuroko had reappeared in Haven and dropped into the Waiting Hall, he suddenly was overcome with a wave of sound that felt like a bunch of elephants trampling noisy banshees. Never mind, it was fangirls screaming. Kuroko winced as he covered his ears with his hands and walked over towards Riko to sign back in. Was it just him, or did the temperature in here rise a little? Nah, Kuroko was probably just sleep-deprived.. Like he always was. 

The brunette smiled at him weakly as she gestured at her ears to show that she had plugs in them. Smart girl. "Kuroko, Akashi-kun is here. You may want to take the back exit." 

His reaction was far weaker than Riko was expecting, and it showed on her worried face. "I know that your history with Akashi-kun is bad, you don't have to hide anything from me." 

The bluenette simply half-smiled, and then nodded in what he hoped seemed like thanks, (Aomine was always blabbering about how he could never tell what Kuroko was thinking) and then continued on deeper into the Workshop; towards the back entrance that usually only the people who worked in the Workshop itself used- and wished that his crystalline blue eyes betrayed none of the fear that he felt from even sensing the supernatural heat that Akashi exuded being in the same room. 

In truth, he had already realized Akashi's presence much before Riko had even spoke to him- it was so obvious that it killed him.

Ah.. He thought as he opened the back gate and breathed in the familiar, unstained Haven air.

I kind of want Kagami's vanilla frappuccino..  

That was dangerous. If he kept having these kind of thoughts, Kuroko wondered distinctly if he would die of a caffeine and cuteness combo overload. Oh, and he'd probably be blinded by Kagami's smile if he went to the bistro more often. That would be bad, Kuroko valued his vision and his sanity. But he'd just gotten back from a mission, he was going to go right back out anyway, and Kuroko was feeling oddly light. 

Maybe he did have a death wish. Maybe he did. But at least he'd die with sunshine cuteness beams in his eyes, a melted heart, and the taste of his beautiful vanilla on his tongue... 

The melodramatic thought process stopped as Kuroko remembered that he had promised to meet Takao, one of the Angels of Research, in the library to chat like friends. Which generally meant that Takao would go on and on and on and _on,_ about his troubles and worries and everything, and Kuroko would sit there and nod his head a couple times. A useless endeavor. 

But a cheated, thoughtless promise while he was half asleep and tricked into promising, was still a promise, no matter how annoying Takao might be. Check that. Such a promise could be afforded to be late.. Maybe ten minutes. Or twenty. Or thirty. Or an hour. It's not like Kuroko wasn't busy after all. He could come up with many excuses and make them all look like they were true. 

A blank face should be used more often for his own purposes. Or maybe Kuroko was just sleep-deprived and wanted to go to the Dark Side. He'd heard from Kageyama that the Dark Side could offer cookies, and he liked the sound of sweets better than justice. 

What? Any one of you would have done the same. As they like to say... 

An evil deed a day makes the annoying angels go away. Wasn't being evil against angel protocol? 

Shut up, rationality. 

And so, the mischievous angel switched course from the library to Kagami's bistro, unaware of the Archangel of Fire that had already known Kuroko was there- and was  _watching._


	10. Kagami, the God of Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Guys. 
> 
> I really am sad. I really am pathetic. 
> 
> I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT THIS LONG, HOLY SHIT IT'S ALREADY DECEMBER!!!???? 
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving for anyone who celebrates it, and of course a salute to any Black Friday shoppers who successfully made it out alive. 
> 
> The next chapter will be posted towards the end of January, or maybe during Christmas Break if I have ZERO things to do, which I generally doubt. 
> 
> Thank you to whoever is reading this and still is keeping up with this inconsistent story.

For all sakes and purposes, Kuroko  _really_ hated bitter things. Based on his personality and expressionlessness, you'd think differently, but Kuroko liked sweet things, and had a bit  _too_ much of a sweet tooth. He was reminded of this every moment he was with Kagami. 

"Kuroko, you're drinking too much sugar.. Caffeine is good for you, but too much sugar isn't-" Kuroko shot the red haired barista a sharp look, and Kagami backed off, sighing and then whipping up a couple more orders in his green Starbucks apron.

Kuroko secretly checked out his butt. He looked  _so_ good in that apron... 

"Kuroko~!" 

The phantom spit out his drink as he heard the obnoxious voice of the one person he was trying to avoid. 

"Takao-san." He greeted neutrally, and the silver-eyed angel bounced up to him and hugged the blue-haired boy tightly, nearly choking him with an unpredictable strength. 

"Good morning Kuroko~! I thought we had a meeting around this time though, what are you doing here?" 

Crap. Kuroko tries his best not to stiffen, and sips his seventh vanilla frap as excuse for a slower answer, only to find it irritatingly empty. Glassy blue eyes expressionless all the same, Kuroko stares at Takao and continues to sip through the straw, trying not to feel awkward at the fact that he was merely blowing on air. 

But even Kuroko in all his mighty neutrality cannot escape the eyes of the Angel of Perception. But seriously, though, whoever assigned these damn roles had a mental problem with giving that kind of power to an angel with  _this_ kind of personality. 

"Hey, Takao! Here for the usual?" Kuroko's eyebrow twitches, slightly. How come Kagami is so damn friendly with  _everyone?_ It makes the Love Angel feel oddly lonely to be grouped as just one in the crowd. But.. That was just literally how Kagami operated. It'd be silly to think that Kuroko could change that when no one else had. 

Rationality still had a hold in Kuroko's mind, even when Takao grins at the barista and replies, "Nah, I think I'll go with cappuccino today. Mocha,  _onegaishimasu~!"_ The phantom then bristles as Kagami smiles just as brightly back and replies in his native language as well. 

Though most angels in Haven had no memories of their life while alive, the 'native language' usually stuck to them and was remembered throughout their time here as an Angel. For Kagami and Takao, that language was Japanese. Of course, Kuroko could also speak it when he was down in the human world, because there were numerous spells for that, but he didn't even have a native language from his past life. 

Kuroko memories were probably the most vague in all of Haven. He didn't have a native language to remember, nor many past regrets or nostalgia. Apparently, the fact that he was a Love Angel was connected to something he had wished for in his previous life, but Kuroko had never really bought that shit, not when he was such a skeptic and absolutely hated his job. 

"So, Kuroko, why  _are_ you here? Is it because of our lovely resident Angel of Coffee or..?" Damn it. Takao was  _way_ too perceptive. It literally took years off his life just trying to counter the ravenette. The blue-haired angel pretended to continue sipping up the last of his coffee, and Takao patiently waited with a teasing grin on his face. 

Frantically trying to come up with different things to say because of his dwindling supply of coffee air, the internally panicking Kuroko is saved by a gruff voice addressing Takao, making the hawk-eyes smile. 

"Takao, what are you doing here? I told you to come to the Library for helping me finish sorting out the giant stack of papers- Oh, good morning, Kuroko." The owner of said voice is a tall, green-haired angel, in an odd assortment of clothing that looks like some cross between Japanese school boy and shrine maiden if that made any damn sense.. And he was holding a chainsaw. 

"AHHHHHH!!! IT'S A CEREAL KILLER!!!" Kagami screams girlishly in the background, drops the two mugs he's holding his hands, quickly picks them up before they can smash into the ground, puts them on the counter, and then finishes shrieking at Midorima. 

"Ah, Kagami-kun, that's not a  _cereal_ killer, it's a  _serial_ killer." 

"SAME DIFFERENCE!" The Angel of Coffee locks eyes with the newcomer plus chainsaw, screams again, and then disappears into the backrooms of the shop. Kuroko looks at the shutting door fondly. Kagami was such a cutie. 

"Shin-chan, you scared someone off again~. Why are all of you're lucky items so violent~?" Takao muses in a teasing tone, and 'Shin-chan', or more accurately, Midorima Shintaro, pushes his black glasses up the bridge of his nose and sighs loudly. 

"This not a 'lucky-item', as you call it Takao, this is one of fate's governing devices today for Cancer signs. I swear, Takao, please raise your vocabulary level to something that is at least elementary-" 

"I'd say that was a great comeback, Shin-chan, but since I don't really care, it doesn't count." Glimmering with mischief in his eyes, Takao snickers, and then turns back to Kuroko with an odd smile playing on his lips.

"Whatever, Takao, I've had enough of your shenanigans. Kuroko, you should come to the Library more often, I haven't seen you for a while." Midorima turns towards Kuroko and smiles softly, the action making his entire face look absurdly handsome. 

"Midorima-kun, you do know about my job, correct? It'd suit you better to spend your time with Takao more often." Kuroko added the last part after seeing the dangerous aura emitting from the ravenette, tapping his fingers on the table so hard that fine cracks started to spread across it, making a creepy cracking sound. 

Takao immediately beamed, ignoring the appalled expression on Midorima's face at the suggestion. 

"Sorry, Kuroko, but it looks like I have to take my leave. I forgot that Shin-chan is so helpless that he can't do  _anything_ without me, so I must go and help him at the Library, okay? Talk to you later~!" 

"TAKA-" Was about as far as Midorima got before Takao hooked an arm around his neck, spread his wings, and flew out through the roof, since this was an 'open-roof' cafe. Heh, get it? 

That was a really lame joke. 

CONTINUING ON!

...

...Before continuing on, let us review Midorima's history with both Takao and Kuroko. (Just to fill up the rest of the chapter) 

Midorima met Kuroko at around roughly the same time they were both created and assigned roles, and to be honest, at first, Midorima absolutely  _hated_ Kuroko. Like, I wish I could duct tape him and take away anime privileges kind of hate. And man, that's a  _deeeeeeep_ hate. 

Kuroko was so free spirited and always unique, always the Devil's Advocate and always,  _always,_ messing with Midorima's plans. 

When Midorima declared his opinion- "Midorima-kun, I think that there's another side to that story." 

When Midorima said he liked something- "Midorima-kun, did you hear that (insert interest here) actually is (insert secret here)?" 

When Midorima said he didn't like someone- "Midorima-kun, you don't even know them and you're judging them?" And then Kuroko would look at him with the most unfeeling expressionless eyes that would make the carrot head feel terribly guilty and like a very, very bad person. 

But as the days in Haven lengthened and Midorima found out that he wasn't the only one that liked to stick around the Archives to read into the late hours of the night and just enjoy the company of silence, and when he saw Kuroko make an expression for the first time, the tsuendere carrot slowly started to fall in love. 

And though Midorima may complain and say he is not a carrot, nor a tsundere, there was one fact that was undoubtedly correct- Midorima was in love. 

....But that was bad, because Takao's in love with Midorima and Midorima's in love with Kuroko, who is in love with Kagami, who is in love with.... Um... I DON'T WANNA MAKE THE INNOCENT MOCHI FALL IN LOVE!!! WAAAAAAAHHHH! 

And so, the story quickly ended because the author's tears short circuited the laptop. 

THE END

JUST KIDDING! 


End file.
